Virgo van Cirus
Virgo van Cirus is a 12 year old Magic King candidate born in the Quiet Isle and is the main character of St Lucifer. Virgo is also the youngest son of Kiryso and the younger brother of Viserys. Virgo is also currently unbeknownst to the fact he is an Ajin. His dream is to explore the new world in it's entirety and rule in Ass'Hai alongside his older brother. Personality For a child, Virgo can appear to be very mature, this is only partially true. He isn't very outgoing due to his psychological problems with psychosis but is very imaginative. Despite liking to keep to himself the majority of the time, Virgo is empath and is very understanding of the people around him and their actions. To a common stranger, Virgo seems non-existent like a wandering phantom due to the fact he rarely says anything and seems to have a stern stance on the majority of his opinions. To his friends however, Virgo can be very childish. On the surface, Virgo maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goals. Because he was distanced by everyone outside of the family and a select group of friends he instead chose to bond with the creations he had made-up in his. Virgo is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets and is deeply caring for his friends and is even ready to die for them or give up his dreams When he has opened up more however, it is evident that he lives in his own delusions of grandeur which can lead to him becoming lost in his own fantasies of being an intergalactic superhero or believing that black phantom is following him (even though he is actually telling the truth). He can become hyperactive and a joy to be around when people take part in the world that exists in his head. Virgo doesn't care about what people looking in from the outside think about him and believes that how he sees the world is how everyone should see it; "As your own." He has an unbelievably talent for story telling and drawing due to his imagination and can even naturally play musical instruments he's never touched to a professional degree. Virgo likes to use his gifts in the art to distract himself from physical violence. Throughout his childhood Virgo was completely against learning anything to do with combat and was only persuaded by his father telling him that it was his "duty". Virgo always uses combat as a last resort and because of this is not as combat experienced as he ought to be. Background Current Story Powers and Abilities Ajin Physiology Though he does not know it, Virgo is an Ajin. There are no known method to discern Ajins from humans apart from them dying. However, it's possible for one Ajin to discover another Ajin if that person sees IBM. It is also possible for Ajins to make their Black Ghost visible to humans when Ajins feel extreme emotions such as rage and bloodlust. Being an Ajin grants Virgo the following: *'Immortality': The defining trait of all Ajin is their immortality. They are unable to die under any circumstances, such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition. The exact mechanism of this is unknown but it is suggested that the only way it is possible would be because they possess an unknown matter in their body which replaces any body tissues or nutrient lost. If an Ajin is decapitated, their head will die and their body will regenerate a new head. It is currently unknown whether the new head would exhibit a duplicate personality, but the original personality of the Ajin would die, although the Ajin as an organism would continue to live. The regeneration can take from seconds to minutes depending on how severe the injury is and how much control the Ajin has over his/her IBM although committing fatal injuries (such as self-inflicted headshot) would allow them to regenerate quicker - this is known as "resetting". *'Paralyzing Scream': Ajin can also use a paralyzing scream that seizes the nervous system, paralyzing everyone in their immediate vicinity (its range is still unknown). Researchers think that this is a type of thanatosis reflex, which is why it works better on people who don't know about Ajin. Its effects on the affected person can also be neutralized by the user if he/she wishes to. However, this is easily countered by wearing ear plugs or other noise dampeners. *'Invisible Black Matter': Invisible Black Matter abbreviated as IBM, are the main source of an Ajin's powers. IBM cannot be seen by people who are not Ajins. IBM is what allows the Ajin to replace any lost body tissues or nutrients as demonstrated when an IBM oozes from the body of an Ajin when they're fatally wounded or when they're manifesting their Black Ghost. The origins of IBMs are still unknown nor are their composition; IBM's are made up of intangible unknown matter that originates from an Ajin's body. Each Ajin has a different amount of IBM but nonetheless they all regenerate at the same rate - the only difference that the IBM concentration makes is how frequent they can manifest their Black Ghosts; Virgo's IBM concentration is quite high compared to the average Ajin and thus he's able to manifest his Black Ghost more frequently and for longer periods of time. *'Black Ghost Manifestation': Ajins also possess the ability to manifest Black Ghosts. Black Ghosts and IBM are different in the sense that all Ajins possess IBM but not all of them can manifest a Black Ghost. These Ghosts are made up of IBM and normally have a humanoid form, standing at about over two meters tall and each Ajin can manifest a unique Black Ghost. Ghosts are usually used for combat purposes but they can also be utilized in other ways if their hosts know how to control them properly. They only have one weak point: their heads. Only a fatal blow to the head by another Ghost can destroy a Ghost. The connection between an Ajin and their Ghosts can also be hindered by water; analogous to how cell phone signal can be disrupted when there's heavy rain. If an Ajin and their Ghost's 'connection' are severed, the Ghost will vanish eventually. If an Ajin dies under extreme distress, they are able to cause a "flood" of IBM's and cause havoc by summoning multiple Black Ghosts that they can't control. Because Virgo is so unaware of his Ajin abilities, he has absolutely no control over it's actions and it openly disobeys him. He is however able to see through his Ajin's field of vision as proven by his "Ghost Dreams". Mind's Eye As a Magic King candidate, Virgo's Thema is Creatura from the Ira Archive and his branch of magic is Mind's Eye, which is based around the creation of alter egos in his head. Mind's Eye manifests the powers of his creations into Runes which when enhanced can turn Virgo into a deadly foe. Before being able to use the ability, Virgo must first fulfill the macros recorded in his grimoire, Von Krieg. Macros are steps that must be undergone in the exact order as followed: *Virgo must first clear his mind and imagine the alter ego who's powers he wishes to embody, if the egos power is too great for him then the macros cannot be completed *He must analyse each ability the alter ego can use and assess how they can work, if the abilities cannot work properly in context of the real world, then again, the macros cannot be completed. *He must then convince himself he is fully willing to accept the alter ego. One the macros is completed, Virgo must then simply trace a respective symbol on his hand which represents the alter ego of his choosing. Once this is done, he know has the abilities of the alter ego. At this current point in time, Virgo has only taken on the abilities of two of his alter egos. *'Dark Talon Emperor III': Simply put, Dark Talon Emperor the fourth is what Virgo sees himself as in the context of his family. The "Dark" part comes from Viserys, the "Talon" part comes from Kiryso whilst the "III" part is a reference to himself. The Talon Emperor is a mysterious character with the ability to manipulate shadows which "burn". The Talon Emperor can manipulate these shadows into nets, vines, swords, axes as well as shields. The Dark Talon is also knows to form shadows which form extended birdlike body parts, such as talons on his hand or a beak around his face. Dark Talon Emperor III is also capable of flight. His symbol is 3 parallel lines. *'Johnny Swift': Johnny Swift is the second alter ego of Virgo and has the ability to move at incredible speeds. Using his speed, Swift is able to create mini tornadoes with his arm and throw them at his enemies. Johnny has the ability to run on water, run up structures and run for a kilometre at a time. Using his speed to vibrate, He can also create extensions of shredding air around his body to act like armour or as a weapon. His symbol is a spiral.